Miss Armando
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Gender swap fic for the kink meme. Diana Armando has the hots for Mia Fey.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Miss Armando

Rating: T

Pairing: Miego, or you could say Miana.

Notes: For the kink meme, I fell in love with this prompt. I think it's one of my favorite prompts from the kink meme so far. These are the exact words from the OP: "Diego Armando is such a ladies man. But what if he was a lady?Ms Armando femslash. Whether it's a full genderswap AU, just Diego/Godot changing gender, show me whatchugot anon!" This is going to be a full gender swap, Diego will now be known as Diana.I think Diego would look brilliant as as woman. It's gonna be a full genderswap and Diego will now be known as Diana. I hope you can still see presence of Diego in Diana and hope you like the fic.

Chapter One: Lesbian Lawyer

It was no secret, Diana Armando was a proud lesbian lawyer. Her first love was herself. A man magnet in her school years, maybe her sweet perfume mixed with her coffee smells pulled them in. Of course some are all ready to spy on her for some hot girl on girl action. Diana had grown used to it; her lustrous black hair and model shaped figure was a hit. Her skin glistened in fake tan.

Everyday morning was the same for Diana since being a lawyer. She'd wake up at six, have a cup of coffee, have a fifteen minute shower, get dressed, breakfast with four more cups of coffee than off to work with a cup or more of coffee on the go. Today was no exception. The same old black high heels and scarlet satin dress, sealed in a black coat. Thick mascara and purple eye shadow to strengthen her eyes and bright red lips that shimmered like a model. She was annoyed by her broken nail, but she stayed by her one and most important rules. Important rule number one: A lawyer is someone who smiles no matter how bad the situation is. Important rule number two: the only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over.

She heard there was a new defense attorney working for her boss. She was brave enough to help try and prove a death row inmate, Terry Fawles innocent of his crime. She didn't know what she looked like, but she already admired her confidence. Walking into the defense lobby with a coffee on the go. She usually drank around seventeen cups per trial. She walked into the trial and couldn't believe her eyes. What a kitty she saw before her. Diana Armando didn't expect to see such a fine woman in front of her. The new defense attorney was wearing black, wore a yellow scarf and was a cute, yet sizzling sexy brunette. She looked nervous, but she was adorable.

"Ha..." Diana slipped out. She saw her staring at the defendant. "You're not going to find the truth by looking at him like that you know, kitty."

"Oh hi! Where's Mr. Grossberg?"

"No need to worry about him," Diana told her as she fiddled with her scarlet dress. "He's most likely muffling himself to sleep with a bottle in his hand. Aren't I good enough kitty? Anyway why don't you tell me your name?"

"I... I'm Mia Fey!" Mia accidentally snapped.

"Diana Armando at your service," Diana said. She curtsied in front of Mia. "I'll be making sure our little kitty is fine."

"So you're Diana Armando the finest defense attorney in Grossberg's offices." Mia said looking at her.

Diana smirked and zipped her coffee and said: "No, you got it all wrong, today you're the finest." Diana smirked hoping her grin would win her away. "Think about it, the first client is a death row inmate. I admire you for your confidence kitty. "

"Uhm... thanks," Mia replied.

"Some other good news," Diana told Mia. "The prosecutor for today is also fresh out of his diapers today. Although he's been mentored by a legendary prosecutor."

"I see."

"So come on Mia," Diana told her, off to the court.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Wet Shoulder

The results of the trial were very interesting. How else could Diana put it? according to Mia it was a disaster. No verdict was given due to the defendant's suicide. After thanking Diana for the coffee, Terry Fawles slumped over the stand lifeless. She could see the anger and disappointment in Mia's eyes. Mia was too young and beautiful to cry, just now. Diana held onto her mug in a raging grip. "Don't cry yet Kitty," Diana said. The mug crashed and her hands started to bleed. She smiled at Mia saying: "the only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over."

Today, Diana was the shoulder to cry on and the one to comfort Mia. As promised Diana took Mia to the place where she said had good coffee. She found the perfect opportunity to get to know Mia more. Since she was going to be her co-worker for quite some time. It would be a shame to let her slip – when she seemed so interesting and sparked intelligence. She might not ever get to see Mia again, so she had to make the most of what she had of her now. "You feeling better now?" asked Diana in a soothing voice. She tickled Mia's fingers in hope for a giggle.

"Not really," Mia replied covered her face in the newspaper. "I feel like I really messed up. I was that close to proving him..."

"Try not to think about it," Diana suggested. "I don't like seeing women cry. I wanna hear more about you? Where did you come from originally?"

"From Kurain." Mia lowered the newspaper away from her face. "It's a village about spirit channeling."

"Sounds interesting," Diana replied with her lips glued to her mug. "So what's your family like? Any brothers, sisters or children?"

"I got one younger sister and a baby cousin who still live in Kurain with Aunt Morgan," Mia replied. "Morgan can be pretty scary sometimes but okay."

"No kids then?"

"No!" Mia barked. Diana smirked as she noticed that she made Mia a little mad. Girls like her looked damn right sexy when mad. Diana thinks she can read Mia's mind: right now Mia must assume that Diana had indirectly called her a little slut. Of course she meant nothing of that in the slightest but she couldn't resist. Thinking carefully, Diana might have made an immature move on Mia. But the girl needed some cheering and her mind off that trial. "No offense, but can I ask a question?" Mia asked in an awkward stance. Mia's eyes faced Diana's hands.

"Go ahead."

"Are you a... lesbian?" Her lips trembled as she spoke.

"Yes," Diana proudly admitted. It didn't offend Diana in the slightest. "I am. You?"

"I consider myself straight."

"Nice," lied Diana. Of course it was never too late to convert Mia. "So why did you become a lawyer?"

"To find out what happened to my mom," Mia replied. "There were rumors that she had an affair with a defense attorney – it lead my dad to commit suicide. I'm curious about Bluecorp; I think they're involved."

"Sorry to hear about your parents Kitty," Diana said. "Sounds quite tough for you."

"Yeah," Mia said. "But I'm determined to find the truth! I'll send Bluecorp and Dahlia Hawthorne down again!"

"I like your spirit," Diana announced. "Very sexy indeed." She smiled as she saw Mia cringe a bit. She knew teasing Mia was going to be so much fun.

"T-thanks Diana..."

"Aww, it's so wonderful watching you two getting along so wonderfully!"It was the voice of their boss, Marvin Grossberg. "Sorry I couldn't be there today."

"Your ass caused havoc again boss?" Diana asked.

"Yes indeed, I need to get this checked out."

"I see," Mia muttered her eyes rolled as if she didn't want the mental image.

"I heard what happened today," Marvin admitted. "A shame it had to happen, but I'm glad you two are getting along. And Diana whatever you do keep Mia away from Gant I beg of you!"

"Who's Gant?" Mia asked.

"Damon Gant," Diana replied. "Boss thinks he's a pedophile and a rapist but he couldn't prove it. He's cool can be weird though."

"Don't worry Mia," Marvin assured, "Diana and I will look after you."


End file.
